Broken Sollitutde
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: Just Drama, lovely little Valentines Day Gift :P


Solitude

Not daring to breathe I took a step into the junkyard, my eye's scanned in search of the tuxedo tom. I saw him and pranced over to him,

"Hi Misto" he wasn't looking at me his eyes were fixed on the burneese behind me. He didn't give me a second glance; he brushed past me putting a flirtatious smile on his face.

How many times have you told me you love her

As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth

How long have I stood here beside you

I live through you

You looked through me

Sighing heavily I carried on walking, Pouncival grinned at me

"Hey Jem!"

"Hi Pounce" I said flatly.

He looked at me with an expression of utter surprise,

"Cheer up Jem! It's nearly valentines day!"

Tears formed in my light blue eyes,

"That's the point!" I cried and ran away…

Ooh, Solitude,

Still with me is only you

Ooh, Solitude,

I can't stay away from you

Brushing away tears I went up to Mistoffelees,

"Hi Misto,"

"Hello Jemima, I haven't seen you at all today."

I had to bite my lip to stop the tears fall, I put on a fake smile.

"Valentines day soon" I said simply, he was more than eager to discuss this particular subject,

"I know! I can't wait. Do you think I should ask Cassie or should I wait until she asks me?"

My heart tore in two but I giggled sweetly,

"Misto you sound like Etcy! 'Shall I ask Tugger to the ball or not?"" I say putting on Etcetera's high pitched giggle.

Misto smiled wryly, he turned his view on the sky

"Its getting dark, I better get home to my humans."

And with that he pranced off, leaving me there.

How many times have I done this to myself

How long will it take before I see

When will this hole in my heart be mended

Who now is left alone but me

Ooh, Solitude,

Forever me and forever you

Ooh, Solitude,

Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded

Forgotten, abandoned, left behind

I can't stay here another night

I had a plan, I was going to show Mistoffelees how I felt. I'd sent him a note saying his secret admirer would meet him at the car at five o'clock on the eve of Valentines Day. I sat there waiting, his face shone with total eagerness. Smiling I looked at him he blushed,

Your secret admirer

Who could it be?

"Er Jemima no offence, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, could you leave?"

My heart shredded into little pieces, tears swam in my eyes, I suddenly slapped him hard and started singing while sobbing,

"Ooh, Can't you see?

All along it was me!

How can you be so blind

As to see right through me….."

I ran away sobbing uncontrollably….

The next day I sat at the same spot where Mistoffelees broke my heart, I bit my lip to stop myself bawling again. Valentines day, and there he was with Cassandra. As he passed me he gave me a pitying look and absent mindedly rubbed his cheek, sighing I turned my view on Pouncival. I saw he was glancing at me and biting his lip, my heart sank I remembered the time when I left him on his own, not even bothering to explain. I approached him, my view on the ground,

"I'm sorry I kind of ran off the other day Pounce" he turned to me

"Misto told me what happened."

I looked up, my face flushed scarlet

"Oh, yeah.."

And Ooh, Solitude,

Still with me is only you

Ooh, Solitude,

I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,

Forever me and forever you

Ooh, Solitude,

Only you, only true

Out of nowhere he cupped my face with his hands,

"You're ten times the queen Cassandra is, Misto's being an idiot letting you slip away like that. If it was me I'd-"

He stopped there, I looked at him with curiosity. Sighing he stared at me, his face was full of pain I stared back my expression hard. He sighed once more and confessed to me,

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore"

He didn't dare say more, my heart burst with all more emotion.

I felt sorrow because Mistoffelees obviously just liked me as a friend,

I felt hate towards Cassandra

I felt pity towards Pouncival

But the most surprising one of all:

I felt affection towards Pouncival too.

I gave a small smile at Pouncival and continued his song

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

We both smiled at each other and carried on,

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore"

I fell into his arms, blushing lightly I looked up at him. He grinned,

"Who says stories don't have happy endings?"

A/N: A little entry for a Valentines Competition I have on my site. I don't own CATS and the two songs used in this aren't mine. Solitude belongs to Evanescence and Broken belongs to Seether.


End file.
